Rivals
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Okay. Hey-yo. This is a shonen-aish fic. Takedai fic. 5th Chapter posted [11-01-01] Daisukes thoughts and stuff. Review
1. The Truth

Whee. I was supposed to be working on five hundred other fics. But..I dunno this one was the one that came out of my twisted mind. Okie, I don't own Digimon, it's owned by Toei and Hongo-sama. This fic contains **Shonen-ai**. If you don't like that idea....don't read. And remember a good fictionist can stretch himself and write about anything. ^_^ ,v,,. Per usual italics are thoughts.  
  
  
**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
**Rivals  
By: Ishida Takeru  
  
  
_You're supposed to be my rival. I'm supposed to hate you, right? This is how it was supposed to be. I have to hate you. I don't care what you do. Everytime I insult you, you just shrug it off and smile. No matter what I say, you barely get angry. I don't get you, you should want me dead. But, you just smile and say I don't mean it. But I do mean it, I think. I'm not so sure anymore, I hate you. I hate you with all of my heart, wait I don't mean that either. See now I'm confused, what do I want?  
  
_  
"Hey, TV!" Daisuke yelled out across the room. It was meant to get his attention, and to bother him.  
  
Takeru grinned a bit as he waved back. "What!? And its TK..or Takeru..."  
  
Daisuke grumbled, why wasn't he getting mad over the name. "I just wanted to know if we were still going to the park to meet the others today, TB."  
  
Takeru nodded a bit before adding with a smile. "I thought you were a better speller, Daisuke-kun!"  
  
  
_How can you just joke around like that. I'm trying to get you mad, why can't you get mad!? Do you even know how to get mad? How am I supposed to hate you, if you don't get mad at me?! _  
  
Daisuke stared up at the board, it was just a bunch of dumb equations. His eyes drifted around the room finally landing on Takeru who was tapping his pencil against the side of his hand.  
  
_I bet he's done already. He really has everything, doesn't he? He's good in sports, not as good as I am though. I have to keep some of my ego, right? I mean he has all the girls chasing after him. But, he does the same thing that his brother does and shrugs them off. I know he likes Hikari, I mean who wouldn't, right? Anyway, why am I thinking about Takeru? Just because he has a nice smile and is popular, and has eyes that look like one of those mountain lakes. Just because, he's best friends with Hikari, not that is such a big deal now. I mean, I realize that she won't go out with either of us. I guess she's just doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.   
  
_The bell rang and Daisuke was out of there faster than a fish heading to spawn. He kept running until he had reached the park. He wanted to be the first one there for some reason. Usually, he would wait and hang on Hikari the whole way, but this time he just wanted to think.  
  
  
Takeru turned to Hikari and smiled. "Hey Hikari."_ I know everyone thinks I'm perfect for Hikari, and maybe I am. The thing is, being with someone who's perfect for you can be weird, and drive you crazy. There's no variety, and variety is supposed to be the spice of life, at least that's what 'Nii-san said. I love Hikari and everything, but I'm not sure if it's love-love or just sister type love. 'Nii-san says that he's "playing the field," trying to find a person that will be everything he wants. Should I do the same, or should I go the safe route?  
  
_"Hey Takeru, ready to go to the park?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two walked down the hall, hardly noticing the glances they were getting. Neither of them realized that half the school thought they were an item. Especially, after Takeru's little outbursts in class.  
  
  
Daisuke began to pace back and forth. Not like he was worried about them being late, because they weren't even late. He just wanted to sort out the thoughts he was having. _Okay, now I'm starting to confuse myself beyond belief. Takeru is my rival for Hikari, but I'm not sure I like her as much anymore. I mean in the beginning she was my life. Well, I wanted her to be my life. But, then Takeru came along and she started paying attention to him. That made him my rival, but he doesn't think that way. Talk about not playing fair! And now, as of late all I can think about his this stupid rivalry. It's like I want there to be one, but there's not. I want him to fight with me, I want him to yell. Well, I don't want him to yell. I want him to smile, and make that stupid face. You know the one where his eyes look like triangles. _"Hey Hikari, T.M"  
  
"What, now I'm trademarked?" Takeru asked grinning.  
  
"Sure, whatever." _Things would be so easier if you got angry.  
  
_"Nobody else is here?" Hikari asked.  
  
Daisuke shook his head in response. "They still have a few minutes."  
  
"Well, we are just going for a hike. Not like it's super important." Takeru said with a shrug. "Besides, Miyako is probably making Iori look at some guys."  
  
"Maybe" Daisuke said, still a bit distracted._  
  
_As if on cue the Miyako came running up, dragging a poor Iori behind her. "Sorry we're late!" she gasped.  
  
Iori stared flatly at Miyako. "She lost her keys. Then she dropped them down a drain."  
  
"It was an accident!" Miyako protested.  
  
"Can we just go." Daisuke snapped. _I just want to do something to get everything out of my mind. No, to get everyone out of my mind.  
  
_Miyako glared at Daisuke. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
_I think I got up on the wrong side of the planet. I'm so confused, maybe I should just beat myself with a rock. That way, I'd get amnesia and forget about everything. Now there's a plan, all I need is a nice big rock.  
  
_"Earth to Daisuke. Come in Daisuke." Takeru said tapping Daisuke on the shoulder. "If you don't snap out of it, you'll get left behind."  
  
"I won't get left behind T.O" Daisuke growled. "I'm waaaay faster than any of you."  
  
"Sure, Daisuke."  
  
"I am! Hmph, I bet you don't believe me."  
  
Takeru shrugged a bit. "Sure, I believe you."  
  
Daisuke folded his arms. "I'll race you, and that'll prove I'm faster!"  
  
Takeru sighed. "Why does everything have to be a competition?"  
  
"You just know I'm faster!" _Maybe, he'll finally get mad at me. Maybe, he'll make things easier.  
  
_"Fine! You're on!"  
  
"Fine!"_ Why did you have to say okay, I figured you would shrug it off! Fine!  
  
_"Fine!" Takeru yelled back.  
  
"On three. One. Two." Daisuke took off running. "Three!"  
  
"You're such a cheater!" Takeru yelled as he ran after Daisuke.  
  
The two ran right past the others getting shocked looks from all of them. They continues running up the path, neither realizing they forgot to designate an ending point. Slowly, Takeru was gaining on Daisuke. That was the difference, Daisuke had better stamina than Takeru, but Takeru was used to short bursts of speed. Eventually, Takeru came up to the side of Daisuke.  
  
"No, you don't!" Daisuke yelled between breaths. He swerved quickly to the left and ran right into Takeru.  
  
"Daisuke!" Takeru yelled as he fell into the bushes. The rest of his yells were blocked out as he slipped down a small hill.  
  
Daisuke skidded to a stop. "Takeru!? I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking." Daisuke walked to where he saw Takeru fall. Quickly he pushed his way through the underbrush. "Takeru!?"  
  
"Daisuke!"  
  
Daisuke ran forward until he found where the voice was coming from. A small cave dug into the hillside. "Takeru, I'll help you! Just give me your hand!"  
  
"I'm slipping!"  
  
Daisuke dove for the opening grabbing ahold of Takeru's hand. "I've gotcha!" Unfortunately, Daisuke didn't realize that there was nothing that had him and he started sliding towards the hole a cloud of dust left in his wake.  
  
"Just let me go!"  
  
"I can't do that, I'm the one who pushed-" Before Daisuke could finish his sentence his footing gave way completely and they both fell into the cavern.  
  
Darkness surrounded them as they fell. It was all like a bad dream where you fall and then keep falling for eternity. The nightmare, however, was interrupted as Takeru collided with the cave's floor. Followed by Daisuke landing on top of him. A scream pierced the silence.  
  
"What happened?" Daisuke asked searching the darkness.  
  
Takeru grimaced in pain. "One, you fell on me...and two, I think I did something to my ankle."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're laying on top of me!"  
  
Daisuke blushed in the darkness. "Sorry!" he moved to the side a bit. "Can you see anything, it's really dark in here"  
  
"I have a small flashlight...Let me just reach it." A few moments later the cave was lit with a small glow. "Maybe we can start a fire." Takeru tried to get to his feet, before wincing and sitting back down. "Maybe you should look."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Daisuke said as he took the flashlight and started to look the cave over for of wood or brush. _I'm such an idiot. I should just give up. Well, at least I can get a fire started. _A few moments later Daisuke set his thoughts on creating a fire. Luckily, it didn't take too long to do that.  
  
"I wonder if they'll find us."  
  
"Of course they will!" Daisuke crowed as he stared at the fire.  
  
Takeru nodded a bit, and set about removing his shoe. "Man, it hurts."  
  
"Let me help." Daisuke mumbled as he helped to pull off Takeru's show. "Dang, it's really swollen"  
  
"I know." Takeru sighed. "No big deal though, I'll just go to the doctors when we get back."  
  
"Yeah. Look, Takeru...I'm really sorry."  
  
Takeru shrugged a bit. "It's no big deal. Don't beat yourself up over it."  
  
_Don't beat myself up over it. That's easy for you to say. _"If I wouldn't have pushed you, or even been all competitive none of this would happen."  
  
"Chill, it's in the past."  
  
"See, that's the whole problem! You never get mad, and it just makes me feel worse!" Daisuke yelled. "That's why everyone loves...likes you! Hikari, everyone!"  
  
"I don't know what you're worried about. I don't like Hikari that way. She's my best friend, and she's like a sister to me."  
  
"Oh." _He doesn't like her. I was sure they'd end up together, maybe there's some small amount of hope. _"Takeru?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"What do you know about....love?"  
  
Takeru raised an eyebrow. "That's an odd question."  
  
"Just trying to make conversation."  
  
"Well." Takeru began. "Love is weird I guess. You can't really help who you love, it just happens."  
  
Daisuke nodded quietly. "So, you can love anybody, right?"  
  
Takeru shrugged. "Yeah, if it happens it happens. I don't think it's really a conscious thing. One moment it's one thing, the next it's 'swish' right through the net."  
  
_Just tell him. It's really easy, just say it. I like you. Three words. _"And anybody can be in love."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay, if I tell you something you won't freak out and run away, right?"  
  
"I can't run very far, Dais."  
  
"Right. Okay, I don't like Hikari."  
  
"Really, I thought you had a crush on her."  
  
"I did, but I like someone else."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
Daisuke shifted in his seat and took a deep breath. "You."  
  
"You really have a weird sense of humor, Dais."  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Daisuke frowned a bit. _All he could say is 'oh.' Is that good or is that bad. What is it? Is he going to stop being my friend. _"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about it, yet. But, it won't ruin what friendship we have for each other, ne?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Good. We'll be out of here soon."  
  
And that they were. For days afterwards things carried on like normal. Except the rivalry between Takeru and Daisuke seemed to just stop. People couldn't explain it, and they didn't argue either.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heh, It stops there for the moment. I'm not sure if I'll continue or not....please review..please..pretty please.  
_  
  
  
  
_


	2. The Promise

*yawns* Three in the morning and I ask myself what should I write, and I decided I would write more on the Rivals story. So here is part two.  
  
  
  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
  
Daisuke flopped onto his bed. School was as boring as it always was. Hikari flirted with Takeru. Miyako flirted with everyone else. The same old thing. And what had he done? Slept. Through all the periods, he really should have paid attention.  
  
"Daisuke-baka!"  
  
Daisuke groaned as he covered his head with his pillow. "Leave me alone Jun!"  
  
"If you don't want the phone, I can just tell them you're wetting your bed or something."  
  
Daisuke slammed his head into the pillow. "Can't you at least ask who it is!" He yelled back.  
  
There was a few moments of silence before Jun answered. "It's Yamato-kun's brother. He wants to know if you have the notes from Biology."  
  
"Noooo."  
  
"He wants to know if you need them for the test tomorrow."  
  
Daisuke hopped to his feet and bolted towards the other room. Unfortunately, his back pack was in his way. "Itai." He mumbled after the rather nasty fall and continued his way to the hall. "Don't hang up!"  
  
Jun yawned as she swung the phone back and forth in her hands. "I'm hanging up, the phone is slipping."  
  
Daisuke snatched the phone from Jun's hand. "Sheesh, you could have just left the phone on the table, you know."  
  
"Oi..." Came the voice over the phone.  
  
"Sorry. Jun was being annoying and taunting me with the phone. So, what's up?"  
  
"Like I told your sister, I was wondering if you needed the Biology notes."  
  
Daisuke began to wrap himself in the phone cord. "Funny thing, I lost those notes in my room."  
  
"You mean you didn't take any."  
  
"That too."  
  
"So, I'm guessing you need the notes."  
  
"Good guess."  
  
"Right, I'll bring them to you, okay?"  
  
"Sure, thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem. We could study too. If you want."  
  
"That's cool. I need all the help I can get."  
  
"Well, I'll see you in a few minutes. Later Dais."  
  
"Later." Daisuke said hanging up the phone. He really did like Takeru though at times he was a total jerk. But, in reality wasn't everyone? He knew he was, since people liked to point it out every other minute. Sometimes he wondered if everyone really hated him. And they were just tolerating him. Hell, sometimes he could understand why they did. He never did have much self-esteem. Sure, he seemed like he had an ego the size of Godzilla, but, that was just a facade. Hell, what a time to become depressed. Takeru was going to be over in a few minutes, and he still had to clean his room. Not that it was a mess, far from it. It was a total disaster area! Daisuke grumbled as he started shoving the contents of his floor into his closet.  
  
"Daisuke! Yamato-kun's brother is here!"  
  
Daisuke glared at his sisters general direction. "You don't have to screech, you know."  
  
A few moments later Takeru appeared in the doorway. "If she asks for Nii-chans cell number one more time I'm going to go crazy."  
  
"I was sure she moved onto her next obsession."  
  
"Guess not. Anyway, Biology notes." Takeru said as he reached into his bag pulling out a spiral notebook marked Biology in big green letters.  
  
"That's not full is it?"  
  
"Hai, midterms are coming up, remember."  
  
"Aw man, I am sooo doomed."  
  
"I guess it's time to hit the books, huh.'  
  
"Che, if I don't pass, I'm going to be hit *by* the books."  
  
"We better get started than."  
  
The next few hours were spent with Takeru trying to explain everything from mitosis to genetics to DNA. Daisuke nodded every once in a while trying to keep focused.  
  
"That's about everything that I can think of." Takeru said finally shutting the notebook.  
  
"I can't feel my brain..."  
  
"Well, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."  
  
"Takeru.."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Daisuke looked away finding the wall suddenly interesting. "Do you like me?"  
  
"Do I like you?"  
  
"Yeah. Because, well I can be a real jerk sometimes. And, I say some stupid things and do foolish things." Daisukes gaze shifted to the ceiling. "And I can be really stupid."  
  
"Oi, you're not stupid. And, the way you act is just a defense mechanism."  
  
"What."  
  
"Look, I don't know what everyone else thinks, but I like you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Would I be here if I didn't? I know that sometimes I say stuff that are probably hurtful. Just tell me if I do, because I can be pretty oblivious sometimes.  
  
Daisuke looked down only to be caught in a hug. He immediately tensed up at the contact. Takeru knew how he felt for him. Slowly, he relaxed into the hug. He was so warm. It was all Daisuke could do to keep from falling asleep. That or tackle Takeru to the ground. "Takeru."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why are you hugging me?"  
  
Felt like the right thing to do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Daisuke trudged down the hallway. He really didn't want to look at his grades. He waited for the crowd to part first though. He wanted to go through his humiliation alone. "C...C...C...C...A minus...C" Daisuke's eyes widened as he moved back a few steps. "How did I get an A minus. Wow, I guess I was paying attention when Takeru was going over all that junk."  
  
"Oi, Dais-kun." Takeru called as he ran up. "The grades are up? I wish coach would have let me out sooner."  
  
"Takeru! Guess what!?"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"I got an A in Biology!"  
  
"That's great! I told you you weren't stupid. How about we go grab something to eat to celebrate. I'll even buy."  
  
"You said you'll buy. Don't back out on it."  
  
"I won't and I know how much you can eat when you don't have to pay."  
  
"I don't eat that much!"  
  
"You eat more than the entire country of Ethiopia."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Nevermind, Dais-kun. Lets just go."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
  
Daisuke stuffed another slice of pizza into his mouth. "I've been meaning to ask you about you and Hikari. Are you guys together?"  
  
Takeru snickered under his breath. "Nah. It would be like dating my sister. Besides, our brothers are practically married."  
  
Daisuke blinked, he would have to ask them about that later. "Oh, I just thought that-"  
  
"Everyone does. I don't want someone that I'm compatible with. There's no adventure in that."  
  
"So what kind of girl-"  
  
"Person."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not looking at just girls."  
  
"So, you're...you know."  
  
"I dunno." Takeru shrugged a bit. "I haven't done anything yet, so how can I classify myself?"  
  
"Okay...that's good. Um, but what do you like."  
  
"Both."  
  
Daisuke stared at Takeru for a few moments. He was trying to get the courage up to ask the next question. Did he even dare to ask the question? "C-could you like me?"  
  
"Didn't we already go through this?"  
  
"I meant...Remember what I said in the cave."  
  
"Oh...I, um, haven't put much thought into it."  
  
"Oh." Daisuke sighed. the next question wasn't even going to matter, so it was worth a try. "C-could you kiss me? I mean just to see what you like more?"  
  
"Daisuke...I, um, maybe later."  
  
"That's a no."  
  
"I will later." Takeru frowned as he stared at Daisuke. It wouldn't hurt anything, would it? "I promise."  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Takeru stared at his wall. Why had he promised Daisuke something so stupid. Now, he would have to go through with it, no matter how afraid he was. He knew if something went wrong he would lose Daisuke as a friend. And, he didn't want that. Good friends are hard to come by in reality. Takeru glanced up at his clock. Daisuke was going to be over in a few minutes. And, then he would have to decide on something.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Well, that was him. It was time to meet his fears head on.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Everyone call me evil for this cliffhanger. ^^  
  
  



	3. It was not the Time

A/N Okay. Here I am finally working on this fic. It took me awhile, but hey. Better late than never. Let me first say...I really hate the way fanfiction.net has made all the fonts the same.unless you change them.. So please use "Times New Roman" as your font. Sankyuu very much. I must also warn you that I wrote this in a very bad mood...so there be angst in the future.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own it.  
  
  
  
**Rivals: part three  
**_____________________________________  
  
Daisuke rocked back and forth on his heels. He really felt stupid at the moment. He couldn't believe how much he had changed. Not the fact that he liked a guy, but the fact that he liked Takeru. It wasn't long ago that he really hated the blonde haired boy. He would argue with him over anything and everything just to prove he was better. And where was the competitiveness? It was locked behind a wall of longing, a wall of lust. It almost made Daisuke feel sick when he thought about the way he felt. His feelings were such a weird thing. He knew he wanted to be with Takeru, but to what extent was never made clear to him.   
  
That was why he was standing outside Takeru's door. This 'friendly' kiss was for his benefit even if he tried to peg it off as helping Takeru. Daisuke had so many questions he needed answered about his feelings. And he hoped that this would be the way to enlightenment. Daisuke sighed brushing a hand through auburn locks. Now he was feeling silly as he realized how he was dressed, okay so he tried to dress sexy. He knew he had failed badly, he just didn't feel sexy. He worse a simple orange tanktop that clung to his body in just the right place. He didn't know why he picked an orange shirt, he just liked the color for some reason. If he had thought about it he might have realized the shirt made him look like a walking orange. He did much better with the pants he was wearing. They were black leather and constricting. Constricting was an understatement, they were tight as all hell. In short, he was an orange in sexy pants.   
  
"Che," he grumbled as the door opened up revealing the one who had garnered his attempt at being sexy.  
  
"Oi," came the response as the Takeru looked Daisuke up and down. "Nice pants."  
  
Daisuke blushed a deep shade of crimson tapping his foot against the ground. "T-thanks."   
  
Takeru nodded before stepping back to let Daisuke into the apartment. The apartment itself was spotless. Everything had it's place, and everything was in it. Daisuke wondered if the place ever needed to be cleaned like Takeru always complained about. "So, where's your Mom," he asked finally.  
  
Takeru scratched the back of his head. "She's out on assignment. She won't be back until Monday." It was Friday night, and Takeru had thoughts about what was going to happen this weekend. Those were dismissed as quickly as they arose. He wasn't going to cross that bridge, his friendship with Daisuke had become important to him. He never really had any guy friends his age, they were always older.  
  
"You're by yourself all weekend? That must really suck."  
  
Takeru shrugged a bit before flopping down unceremoniously on the couch. One arm stayed at his side while the other lazily dropped off the edge. "It's not big deal."  
  
Daisuke found himself standing in the middle of the livingroom staring at Takeru."So..."  
  
Takeru pointed the hand that was off the couch towards the chair. "Sit down already."  
  
Daisuke nodded before wandering that way. He expected it to be over with by now. He expected that he would be on his way home. But, it seemed that Takeru was in no hurry to get things done. The suspense was torture really. Instead of sitting down in the chair he made a b-line towards Takeru. His motion was swift and precise, not caring what was going to happen as he corned the blonde hair boy on the couch pressing lips to lips.  
  
Takeru's eyes widened as he roughly pushed Daisuke away. "What are you doing!" he started yelling not thinking about what he was saying. They weren't together, he had no right to do that without warning. Of course is mind didn't register the fact that Daisuke had asked the day before.   
  
"But, Takeru...I couldn't wait."  
  
"What do you mean you couldn't wait! Man, I was just laying here.."  
  
Daisuke's heart dropped into the pot, his blood began to boil. "You're such a damn hypocrite leading me on like you actually cared! Lying bastard!" The words shot out of Daisuke mouths without him thinking as he turned and ran out the door and left the child of Hope staring after him.  
  
"Kuso."  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Daisuke kept running, he really had no idea where he was going. In fact, he didn't really care as long as it was away from Takeru. He knew this was going to happen, everything about Takeru was an act. He just wanted to be popular and that was it. Stupid bastard.   
  
The night was cold and unforgiving. Leaves of emerald swayed violently in the wind. Their branches pointing at Daisuke as if you taunt him with the knowledge that he would never be loved. The dark sounds that filled the street called to him. The fluttering of wings of the creatures of the nights. The low wail of a single owl.  
  
Daisuke stopped finally as he looked around. Where was he exactly? A few more moments of inspection made him realize......he was on the wrong side of town.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
The news reached Takeru via Iori. He had been staring at the floor for the last hour when there was a knocking on the door. Reluctantly, he told them it was open. Iori rushed in panting slight. "Takeru-san. Daisuke-kun he got beat up really bad. He's in the hospital."  
  
Takeru froze immediately a frown crossing his face. It was all his fault. He reacted without thinking. He reacted without considering Daisuke's feelings. It was all his fault.  
  
All his fault  
  
All his fault  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Okay...that's it...I'm tired...I feel sick...and I think I've been changing tense throughout the whole story. ::sighs:: Review please..and maybe I'll get up the energy to write another part.  
  



	4. Prelude: Takeru's thoughts

A/N: Okay....will you people please review. I'm begging you. Okay....I usually don't do that, but I really want to know what you people are thinking. Throw me a friggin bone here. ^_^ Okie. This is all in PoV. Why, because I feel like writing it that way.  
  
Special  
Thanks: Karen Takaishi, Iffer-chan, and Minime..type person ^__^ Your reviews are most appreciated. And a huge thanks to Jorge, who helps with these ideas. In other words I get a lot of my ideas from rp ^_^ Arigatou!  
  
  
  
**Rivals: Interlude  
**Takeru's Thoughts  
____________________  
  
  
I don't even have the courage to go see him. It's all my fault, all of it. How long has it been since that night? Maybe, I should have gone to see him. Even if it was when he was asleep. I feel so guilty, my minds a complete mess and I can hardly sleep.  
  
It's been like this for a few days. I've been stumbling through school not caring about anything. Usually, I would keep my head held high and smile to everyone. That facade has failed me now. I feel so dead inside. I feel like I lost my bestfriend. Newflash: I did lose my bestfriend. It's hard to imagine that I could be that stupid. I've always prided myself on being considerate to others feelings. I could step around every cheerleaders crush and leave them happy even though I would never go out with them.  
  
But, now...I don't know why that happened. I'm more tactful than that, aren't I? Deep down am I really that cruel? Probably not, I think it just scared me. I keep asking myself why, why did it scare me. Why did it make me feel like I had to push him away. And I keep coming up with a blank. I need advice.  
  
And that's why I'm heading towards my brothers home. He knows about these things, hell he went through a lot of it himself. It's not a common fact that they're together. If you don't know I'm talking about him and Taichi.* In fact, I think I'm the only one who knows for sure. Hikari-chan has her suspicions, but I do a good job of running interference for them.  
  
So, as I was saying that's where I'm heading right now. I know they'll both be there, its a given. Where one is the other is. I'll end up getting double advice this way. It's easy too, just raise your hand and bang on the door as loud as you can! If you don't they're never hear you through their groans...and...moving on now, someone is answering the door.  
  
A half naked Taichi, no shock there. I just smile at him and slip underneath the arm he has resting on the door frame. "Nii-chan." I glance around looking for my brother. At least he had the decency to get dress first. They know my knock though...maybe its because I try to break the door down in the beginning. "I need some advice."  
  
He raises an eyebrow, the motion makes me think of Mr. Spock. "About?"  
  
Well, here's the moment of truth. "About Daisuke and...well..."  
  
I can just hear the grin on Taichi's face. "What about Daisuke, Takeru-kun."  
  
Does Taichi really want me to smack him? "Well....you see he kissed me, and I yelled at him...and..he ran..."  
  
Yamato stares at me. I hate it when he does that. Stares like I've grown a second head or something. "Well, do you like him?"  
  
What kind of question is that?! Do I like him? Why doesn't he just ask me another question I have no clue about! "I don't know..."  
  
"Obviously you do. Why else would you be this upset about something like this."  
  
I flail madly "That's not it!" But, maybe it is. I think I do like him in one form or another. That's a lie. I'm so worried about him. He got hurt because of me and it hurts my heart. I don't think its because he's just a friend.  
  
"Look, Takeru-kun." It's Taichi again...great here comes the pep talk. "You were just shocked, and you didn't give your heart a chance to catch up to your mouth. You should go and talk to him. Everything will turn out okay! You just...gotta believe"**  
  
Taichi can be so lame sometimes, but he was right in his own weird way. I nod silently and head out the door. One train and a bus, and I'll meet my fate. He'll probably reject me. Never speak to me for the rest of his life, but at least this way I know what my heart feels, and can live knowing that I didn't leave him hanging. That I didn't waste my chance with him.  
  
____________________  
  
Short and sweet. The next one will be from Daisukes. Which will include the next scene. ^_^ Oooh some notes  
  
* Okay, so I made a hint of Taito...no wait it was flat-out! There's a reason for this...just wait  
** That saying is credited to Jorge...since that's his Taichi characters catch phrase...I just had to add it in. ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Prelude: Daisuke

Yeah, I know...it's been awhile since I posted on this fic. Well...I've been working on trying to finish other stuff...with college and working full time..I only get brief periods of time to write. So here it is.  
  
  
**Rivals: Daisuke's Thoughts  
**______________________________  
  
  
I knew the idea was dumb in the beginning. Sure, I made it sound noble....just to figure out what you liked I said. No strings attached I said. Of course, I didn't think that would happen. Maybe I was a little naive, but I thought it would work out.  
  
Yeah, so I thought it would be like a scene from a manga, you know how it goes. The lead angsts over the love of another, and then one night they kiss and fall into passionate bliss. Well, I know thats the biggest load of crap ever.   
  
It seems like all I've been able to do is make mistakes. Makes me glad I'm in this bed with needles sticking into me like I'm a pincushion. I really deserve this...I mean someone as stupid as me can't be happy. They say 'What goes around comes around' or something....they're right. I was such a jerk before and see what happens.  
  
So, I deserve it...I know it...everyone knows it. It's been a quiet day here in hell. Some people stopped by. My parents and Jun stopped by first, they all looked like I was dead... And then Miyako stopped by and yelled at me to get better soon. The weirdest thing happened when Iori stopped by though....he told me that Takeru was worried or seemed so. I told him I didn't care....and he said something along the lines of 'I think you do' and then left. Which made me wonder how much he thought he knew...  
  
I wish I was as perceptive as he is. It would keep me out of trouble. Everyone is so much better than I am. Iori is so perceptive...and Miyako...she speaks her mind without putting her foot in her mouth...okay..sometimes. Hikari...well...Hikari...is just a tease...but anyway...moving on. Where was I...yes...I wish I was as brave as Taichi-sama...or as talented as Yamato-san. I wish I was as smart as Koushiro...or if people could count on me as much as they do Jyou. I wish people could come to me when they're sad like they do to Sora. I wish I was like Ta--no Takeru can drop dead!  
  
I mean, he has some nerve...! He knew it was going to happen, didn't he!? How could he be such an asshole! I asked him, damnit..and he agreed to it. It was an innocent kiss, and it didn't even last that long. Why did I fall for him. I hated him for the longest time, and then I pushed him down the hill...and I felt so bad that he had gotten hurt.  
  
"Dais..."  
  
I look up slowly. It's Takeru...great, now what am I supposed to do. "Hi..." no that was lame.  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"You should be." I didn't mean for it to sound as cold as it did, and I regret saying it when he flinches and takes a few steps backwards.  
  
He sighs heavily. "I've been afraid to stop by....I know you hate me. I wish I didn't react like I did...I think...I was just afraid. You...I...I mean I was a little shocked...when you stopped by I was so confused. I was trying to figure out how I felt for you."  
  
"And how do you feel..."  
  
"I thought about it everyday....I think....I..."  
_________________________________________  
This would have been up before, but it took FF.net forever to fix the uploads. As I write this tag...they're still not up..and this chapter has been sitting for a few weeks. The next chapter will be up faster I promise..unless I get sucky reviews...then I'll probably jsut send the chapter tp those who want to read it. ::goes about considering starting a yahoo group x_x::  
  



End file.
